


雏菊🌼的魔法4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法4⃣️

“现在什么情况？”Peter坐上NF的车，飞弛而去。  
“水人、沙人、电光人、熔融人同时出没在4个国家，我们现在就要去阻止沙人肆虐这个国家。”  
“Mr.Stark有危险吗？”Peter认真地望着NF问。  
“你还是先担心你自己吧。”NF横了他一眼，“没人能帮助你，你只能孤军奋战了，Spider-man。”  
“我们的敌人在哪里？”Peter深吸一口气问。  
“快到了。”NF并不想多说，因为说了也没用。  
“这件战衣的说明书在哪儿？”Peter看看手腕上的蛛丝发射器，又伸伸胳膊动动腿，“我怎么知道它有什么功能？”  
“你的Mr.Stark已经给它接入了人工智能，夜战隐形是它的主要特点。”NF一脚踩下刹车，“我们到了。”  
巨大的沙堆在缓缓流动，已经逼近城市边缘的街道，周围在警戒的人们，面色凝重。  
“上次在伯尔尼，他就这样前来，最后毁了半座城。”NF点燃了一支香烟，狠狠吸了一口。“你有信心阻止它吗？”  
“说真的，我没有。”Peter激活了战衣，“但是我会尽最大努力去战斗。”  
“晚上好，Peter！”熟悉的女声在耳畔响起。  
“晚上好，Karen。我需要城市完整规划图，”Peter说着助跑起跳，向前方建筑发射蛛丝荡上半空，“我们要做一回欧洲好邻居了。”  
“好的，正在联通数据中心，”Karen反馈，“已接入地图。”  
“标注全部水源。”Peter落在沙堆前，“抱歉，这里禁止沙子前行。”  
移动的沙堆速度集结起来，化做人形站起来，发出惊天的吼声。  
“Wow，别以为你装做人类我就会放你过去！”Peter一边躲避它的攻击，一边调侃，“给你最后一次机会⋯噢！你差点打中我！”  
“局长，我把它引到前面路口消防栓那里，你能找人打开消防栓吗？”  
“水⋯是个好主意，但时间不够。”NF蹙眉掐灭烟头。  
“那就有些麻烦了。”Peter一边躲闪，一边把沙人往前引，“请通知他们封锁附近街区！”  
“没问题。”NF拿起手机拨电话。  
“接应人联系完毕，三分钟到位。”Karen突然发声，“协助人正在靠近。”  
“距离1200公里？”Peter又躲开一次攻击，向旁边S形前进，“你是在开玩笑吗？”  
一晃神，沙子从四面八方涌来，把Peter埋了起来。  
“我又不会发芽，你想憋死我吗？”挣扎着从厚厚的沙堆里爬出来，Peter反手向巨大的沙人发射了蛛丝炸弹，沙人炸开后又重新聚集追逐着他前进。  
追追跑跑，协助坐标一直在高速靠近。Peter被那速度惊呆了。  
“Karen，你是定位的导弹吗？”他咽了口口水，“会不会把我们都炸飞？”  
消防栓已近在眼前，Peter回头逗着沙人靠近。  
“现在倒计时，五，四，三，二，一，起跳！”  
随着Karen播报，Peter放出蛛丝荡到半空，就见Mark47劈开消防栓，巨大的水流喷射出来，浇在沙人上，它挣脱不了，湿水立刻化为一地土痕，沙人不见了。  
“Mr.Stark！”Peter落到Mark战甲身旁，激动地心都要跳出来了。  
“Nice work ，kid！”  
留下一句话，战甲冲天而起，化做星光一闪而逝。  
“没想到他会亲自来帮你。”NF不知何时来到Peter身边。  
“不，他没有。”Peter不无失望地摇摇头，“那只是远程遥控的，里面没人。”  
“好吧，上车。”NF没有纠结于争论，“明天你就要去德国了，不知道会不会继续遇上这群傢伙，小心行事。”  
水依然喷涌着，车轮轧过湿湿的沙印，开向旅店。  
Peter依然从窗户爬进去，应付了Ned几个问题，就洗洗睡了。  
—————————————  
站在纽博格林赛道上，Peter深深吸了一口带着仿佛燃烧过的橡胶味的空气。  
前几天，刚满十七岁，就在Tony的安排下考了驾照。来德国，怎么能错过纽博格林(Nürburgring)呢？  
和Ned打过招呼，让他帮忙掩护，Peter偷偷中途下了火车，租车到达尼尔堡山区，直奔这条传奇赛道。  
今天，在这条赛道上，他要尝试一下Tony开过的赛车感觉。  
联系了网上找到的租车公司RSR，照事先说好的条件租了辆GTR，一一原谅他没胆租更好的车了，总花费269欧可以把车开上这条梦想许久的赛道跑4圈。  
本来觉得太贵只想坐在车里兜一圈，但呼吸着纽北的空气，听着轰鸣的引擎声，看一辆辆呼啸而过的豪车，Peter的血液沸腾了。  
纽北赛道（Nurburgring Nordschleife）以“真理之环”闻名世界，是一条难度几近不可思议的高速赛道一一在Eifel高原上蜿蜒前进，赛道随着山势起伏，路面的垂直落差高达300米，多达177处的弯道，而且气候奇差，导致它成为世界级最严苛赛道。  
一圈适应过后，Peter心中大定，虽然高速过弯身体要承受强大的G-force，但对他来说全不成问题。他优秀的记忆力和一流的反射神经让第二圈行云流水般开过，男人的豪放自信油然而生。  
因为安全因素，普通的汽车运动爱好者跑两圈要强制休息50分钟。时间一过，Peter又上了车。  
第三圈时，Peter不知为什么蜘蛛感应跑出来倒乱，他小心翼翼地开完全程。  
最后一圈，Peter握紧方向盘，调整好呼吸和心态，依次经过Ford，Dunlep，Shell，RTL，Bit，Hatzenbects Bogen，Veedol Schkane，马上进入到最凶险的Coca Cola(可口可乐)弯。  
可口可乐弯是一个近似Omega（Ω）型的弯道，这个弯角分为两部分，内侧弯道是一个镬型表面，外侧则是平面，这个弯角没有任何缓冲区，只要失控就会撞车，简直是纽北另一个别名“绿色地狱”的真实写照。  
认真驾驶的Peter全神贯注，不料半空中突然出现那个神秘人，他像上次一样举起手冲飞驰的车放出浓浓的绿雾，视野瞬间消失，Peter猛打方向盘并企图刹车躲闪，笼罩在雾中和旁边高速驶来的车相撞，被顶出赛道，最后撞上大树。  
度过短暂的晕眩，Peter飞速解开安全带滚下车，在他翻滚的过程中，车辆发生爆炸，火光冲天而起。  
而剧烈撞击加上爆炸冲击，Peter终于晕了过去。  
“Boss，Peter出事了。”Friday小声对正在会议中的Tony汇报，“他驾驶的车辆发生爆炸，目前⋯”  
Tony突然站起来，全不顾所有人看向自己，轻点胸前反应堆，战甲流水一样覆遍身体，他一言不发地从窗户直接飞离。


End file.
